La Sua Vita
by Books2beRed
Summary: Ever since his mom had died the life of Anthony DiNozzo was never the When he moves to will things start to get better or only get Will have TIVA! High school Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter to new story. Don't know when updates will be. It will probably when I have time. I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

Five year old Anthony DiNozzo Junior sat on the steps of his family's old Victorian house that sat on the beach on Long Island, New York. He stared out at the deserted street waiting for a car that would probably never show. Five months. It had been five months since Little Anthony had seen his father; Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Little Anthony sighed, stood up, and shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he walked back up the steps and into the house.

As he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen where his mother was Little Anthony looked at the pictures upon the wall. They were either pictures of him or him and his mother and father. Just before he entered the kitchen he stopped and looked at his favorite picture of all time. Little Anthony sat on top of his father's shoulders a large grin plastered on his face. His father had a smirk on his face and was looking up at his son. His mother had her arm linked with his father's and was also staring up at him a look of pure joy written all over her face. He had been three. Little Anthony's father was a business man. A business man that traveled a lot and that was the cause for his many absences in the DiNozzo household. Little Anthony glanced at the picture once more and then headed into the kitchen.

Little Anthony walked over to one of the stools that stood against the island and sat down. His mother came up still dressed in an apron and handed him a cold glass of milk.

"Dinner is almost finished Anthony." His mother said, "Will you please go and set the table?"

Anthony nodded and headed for the cupboards. Anthony actually preferred the name Tony. Well, he was fine with his mother calling him Anthony, but no one else. All his mother's friends called him Tony and so did his friends. Tony got up on a stool and opened up a cabinet. He grabbed two plates and set them on the counter.

"Make those three plates," a familiar voice said from the door.

Tony turned to see his father down the hallway taking of his coat and hat.

"DAD!" Tony squealed in delight. He jumped off the stool and ran down the hallway jumping into his father's arms. "I missed you so much." Tony said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck.

"Same here." His father replied a grin on his face.

Senior than gently set his son on the ground and then went and embraced his wife in a hug.

"It's good to be home." Senior said.

"Yes," Tony's mother replied, "Yes it is."

For one whole week the DiNozzo family did nothing but have fun. And Tony had suddenly thought that it would stay like that until Saturday. Saturday night around dinnertime Senior got a call.

"Sorry son," his father said looking at the caller ID, "but I have to take this."

With that his father went into his study quietly shutting the door behind him leaving Tony in the living room staring at the many movies they could watch that night. Minutes later his mother entered the room a box of peperoni pizza in her hand.

"Where did your father go Anthony?" His mother asked as she set the box of pizza on the table.

"He went into his office," Tony replied, "He got a phone call."

Tony and his mother waited ten minutes for Senior to return. When he did not his mother opened the pizza box and they began to eat without him. About an hour later the door to Senior's office creaked opened.

"What took so long?" Tony's mother asked.

"I- I have some news," Senior stuttered.

"What is it?" His mother demanded quietly.

"We are moving to Italy." Senior blurted out.

"Wha-,"

"I just got a call saying that they have some big business with Italy right now. They said they want me to move down there and help negotiate." Senior explained. "We leave in two weeks."

Before Tony's mother could say anything Senior turned on his heels and headed upstairs. He really didn't want to face his wife right now.

"Stay here Anthony," she said looking at Tony, "I'll be right back."

Two weeks later Tony found himself watching people load up the DiNozzo's belongings into a moving van. A few hours later he found himself on an airplane to Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter two. Thank you for all the reviews last time. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon. I forgot to also mention that this will be a high school fic. Please enjoy this chapter and review!**

The black Lincoln pulled up against the curb of Winston High School. The boy stared out of the tinted window and watched as teenagers walked through the doors of the school. The boy then turned to speak to the driver, "I don't think this is such a good idea Herrad." His voice was slightly choppy with a silky accent.

"Nonsense Tony!" The driver Harred exclaimed. "You are one of the most amazing kids I know!"

"Thanks, but I'm not really used to this American school kind of thing." Tony replied quietly thinking about the last few years of his miserable life.

Five years ago Tony's mother had passed away. Tony had been twelve at the time and the family had residence in Italy. Tony remembered the first day the family had arrived in Italy when he was five. For the first month all Tony did was plead to go back to New York. _They speak a different language here mamma!_ He would say. _When can we go home? _He would ask. His mother would simply tell him that he would love it there if he tried and then would give him a warm smile. Tony had believed that he would never come to love that country but two months later Tony wanted to do anything but leave Italy. His mother taught him Italian and several other languages including French, and a bit of Spanish. Tony had caught on quickly and had learned the languages in only a matter of time. Tony's mother helped him come to love Italy. She would take him to cafes, go to parks, listen to sweet music, and going down to the water to watch the sunset.

"_I never want to leave Mamma." He said one night as they watched the sunset._

"_Me either." She had responded._

Soon Tony started had school. He hadn't wanted to go but his mother had dropped him off and told him to behave like a good boy. Tony hadn't really enjoyed it at first. All he wanted to do was return home to his mother.

"_I don't like it there!" He complained to her one night as they ate dinner._

"_You will learn to love Anthony," She had told him, "trust me."_

As time pasted Tony had found school to be a bit more enjoyable. And soon after that Tony had a few good friends that he always hung out with.

When Tony was ten years old his mother got sick. The father he barely saw returned to stay at his wife's side.

"_Will she be okay Papa?" Tony had asked one night._

_Senior had looked up at his son with sad eyes, "I don't know son. I don't know."_

Two years later she passed away.

Tony had really never understood what had happened. He only knew that his mother had had cancer. He had hoped his father would care for him and make sure he was okay after the tragedy, but instead Herrad had been the one to hold Tony that night and whisper soft words of comfort in his ear. Every night after that Tony prayed and prayed that his mother would return.

Things only became worse after the funeral that had taken place. What Tony did not know was that his father had started to drink at night. At first it was only perhaps a glass but the amount soon escalated. It was one night that Tony wanted to take back forever.

_Tony had been back in school for about a week. It had been a month and a half since his mother had died. Tony had been sitting at his desk trying to understand the list of math questions his teacher had given him. When Tony believed he needed help he got up silently and headed for Harred's room. When Tony arrived he peeked in to find him fast asleep. Tony decided to ask his father so he made way to his room. When he opened the door he found his father staring at the embers in his fire place._

"_Dad-," He wasn't able to finish._

"_What are you doing up!" His father roared._

_Tony had never seen him this way and cowered back._

"_I just-," Before Tony could finish his words his father slapped him across the face._

"_Go to bed." He ordered. His father then turned back to the coals a tear streaming down his face._

One year later Tony and his Father had moved back to New York. Tony had wanted hadn't wanted to go back. Italy was his home and he wanted to stay there. His father had thought otherwise and Tony was only able to manage a short goodbye to his friends before his father whisked him onto a plane and back to New York.

Only a week after he they had settled in his father had announced that Tony would be going to a Military Academy.

"It will teach you discipline boy!" Senior had said angrily on night as he drank from a whisky bottle and yelled at his son. "You will learn about respect!"

Before Tony knew it he had laid sprawled on the ground, blood covering his face. After his father had left Tony had slowly gotten up and retreaded to his room. The beatings continued until Tony went off to school. When that day came all Tony could feel was relief to be away from his father for a few months. When Tony would return though he knew what would be waiting for him.

This continued for four horrible years of Tony's life; Military Academy and his father's beatings. Tony never tried to contact lawyers. He knew if he did his father would somehow get out of the situation and proven not guilty which meant Tony was stuck. At least Tony had Harred to talk to most nights; his Father's faithful chauffeur who adored Tony.

Just a week ago they had moved to Washington D.C.

Tony turned back to look out the window of the car and watched as a man in a nice suit walked out the doors a clip board in his hand. The guy looked scary enough. His hair was cut enough for the military and the small strip of hair as a mustache above his lip just made him more irritating.

"That must be the principle." Herrad said, "Leon Vance is the name."

Tony turned to look back at Herrad a pleading look in his eye.

"Go." Herrad said firmly.

Tony sighed knowing that there was no reason to argue. He grabbed his book bag and opened the cars stepping out to meet the warm September air.

"Here goes nothing." He murmured. He then began walking towards the man waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lack of an update. I've been kinda of busy. Here's the next installment of my story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Remember that reviews make me write faster! Enjoy! :)**

Tony walked up to the man that was waiting for him by the entrance of the school.

"Anthony DiNozzo right?" He asked.

Tony simply nodded his head. Tony hadn't spoken a lot of English since he had returned to the United States. At the Military Academy Tony had attended he was barely addressed to so he still hadn't practiced English much.

"Please follow me." Vance said as he turned on his heels and headed into the building. As Tony followed him a few kids gave him glares. _Great! _He thought. _Everybody hates me already._

ooooooooooooooNCISoooooooooooooo

Ziva David placed her books in her locker. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist, "Hey baby," a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"Michael…," Ziva began.

"Lunch on the bleachers?" He asked quietly.

"Well…," she said a smile forming on the corner of her lips.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

She nodded her head and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The moment was broken when the bell announced it was time for class.

"See you later." She slipped out of his embrace and headed to her next class leaving him there with a dumb smile upon his face.

One year. Ziva had only been in the United States and she already had many friends and an adoring boyfriend; Michael Grafton. School had only started a few weeks ago and things had started out perfect. Before Ziva had come to the United States she had lived in Israel training to become a Mossod Officer. Soon after Ziva's mother had died her father sent her and her sister Tali to the United States. Ari their older brother was forced to stay in Israel because he was of age to become an Officer. Ziva had argued with her father. She would been of age to become a Mossad Officer when she was eighteen but her father had shaken his head and sent her and Tali on their way.

Ziva and Tali had gone to Washington to live with the Gibbs'. Their father Eli David also the Deputy Director of Mossad at the time was acquainted with the Director of NCIS, Jennifer Gibbs. She was married to one and only Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS and they had a daughter Abigail Gibbs who was seventeen and went to the same high school as Ziva. Tali was still young and in started junior high when they arrived in the United States.

Ziva walked into her first block which was English. Kids sat on their desks and chatted with their friends while they waited for the teacher Mrs. Burner to arrive. Ziva walked to the back of the room to meet her two best friends Abby Gibbs and Timothy McGee.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, "where have you been?'

"Relax Abby," Ziva said laughing. "I was talking to Michael."

Abby rolled her eyes and began to speak but was interrupted by Mrs. Burner's voice.

"Sit down class, sit down." Everyone took their seats and began to talk as the teacher took role.

Suddenly there was a knock upon the door. Mrs. Burner and the students looked up to see Vance standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," Vance explained.

"No problem I was just taking role," Mrs. Burner said.

"Well add another to the list," Vance stated. He then moved away from the door so the class could see the newest addition to the school.

"This is Anthony DiNozzo and he will be in your English class this semester." Vance evaluated, "I expect you all to treat him well."

With that Vance left the room leaving the poor guy alone in the doorway. He was tall and skinny but his shoulders were broad. He wore a plain white V-neck T-shirt and a plaid short sleeve blue and white button down shirt. He wore dark blue jeans and a pair of Nike shoes. His hair was sandy brown and short and spiky. His hazel-green eyes were dark and unreadable even to Ziva who could read people quiet well. Whoever this guy was he had spent a long time building careful walls around himself.

"Welcome!" Mrs. Burner said excitedly.

Tony nodded slightly as he looked around the room. The kids stared like he was an alien.

"My name is Mrs. Burner and I will be your English teacher this semester." Mrs. Burner exclaimed.

Tony did not say anything so Mrs. Burner told him to find himself a seat and then went back to her desk to take role. Tony shuffled to the back of the room in a corner to a vacated desk. He collapsed in the uncomfortable chair and surveyed the room. The room was pretty much separated into groups. The American football players sat in one area while the football, soccer whatever you call players sat in another area. The cheerleaders and sassy rich girls sat near the middle and so on. Only then did he see an odd group on three kids sitting over by the windows. One of them was no doubt a Goth. Not a sullen depressed Goth but a happy over active Goth who probably had way too much caffeine in her system. Her hair was up in jet black hair was up in pigtails and she was jumping excitedly in her seat while she talked to the two other students. The guy of the group was obviously a geek. He seemed nice and Tony found it odd to see a Goth and a geek talking together but then again Tony didn't really know about American interactions. But what surprised Tony the most was the last person of the group. Even if she didn't know it she was the most beautiful young woman in the room. Compared to the cheerleaders and the girls with tons of makeup she was worth more than all of them. Her tan skin seemed to glow in the light of the sun. Her warm brown eyes were memorizing and her wavy hair was smooth and silky as it cascaded down over her shoulders. Tony stared for a few seconds to long and she turned to look at him. Tony jumped slightly and quickly turned away. A few seconds later he turned back and she was back to talking with her friends.

Soon role was finished and Mrs. Burner began to speak, "I don't feel like doing much today." She said. A few kids cheered, "But on the other hand you guys will have time to read your novels!"

Kids groaned as the reached into their book bags to retrieve a book. Mrs. Burner went to her cupboards and pulled out a copy of the book and went to the back of the room.

"Here you go," She said as she handed Tony a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird, _"We haven't gotten too far so I hope you don't mind reading a few extra chapters."

"It's fine Ma'am." Tony said as he took the copy of the book. Tony was actually excited for English class. He loved the book _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for his mother had always read it to him all the time when he was young.

"Please," Mrs. Burner said smiling, "Mrs. Burner will do."

Tony nodded and Mrs. Burner went back to her desk in the front of the room. The class then got quiet as the students began to read the book. Tony opened his up and was attacked by a huge whiff of old musty attics. Tony sighed and began to read. After a few words Tony found it difficult to read a few words for he did not know the meaning of the more complex English language. Tony noted to himself that he would get out his dictionary at his house. An hour and a half later the bell rang and the students began to collect their things and leave for second block. Tony sighed as he excited the classroom. _One class down three to go._

**A/N: Hey guys just wanted to say I based this high school system off the one where I live. Also I put American football and football as soccer because Tony in this story lived in Italy for a longtime. And everywhere else in the world they don't have American football. Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter up soon hopefully.**


End file.
